The power supply, which provides electric power, is one of the most important components in the current electronic products. In addition to the power specification, the capability of the power supply to have a stable electric performance is also a primary consideration of the consumer.
In the technical aspect, each manufacturer of the current power supply has its own achievements in the output power and the appearance design; however, with respect to the power cord, none improved design has been put forward by the related manufacturers yet, and the conventional power cord is apt to make the user troublesome sometimes; the drawbacks thereof are described as follows:    1. The conventional power cord has a plurality of power wires, which exit from the same outlet, as shown in FIG. 1; however, the user needs only part of the power wires ordinarily; thus, the arrangement of the rest of those power wires becomes a troublesome matter; moreover, the interior space of the current computer becomes narrower and narrower, and the high-speed operation of the electronic component, such as CPU, generates a large amount of heat, the rest of those power wires will make the interior space of the computer further narrower, which makes the heat harder to dissipate; thus the computer performance is impaired seriously by the accumulated heat.    2. There is an insert type power cord to improve the abovementioned drawback, wherein an insert socket and an insert plug are separately installed in the power supply and the power cord for electric connection, and the user can connect appropriate numbers of power wires according to the power demand; however, owing the abovementioned narrow interior space of the computer, the power cord is apt to be dragged inadvertently when assembling or disassembling the electronic devices, which will result in the disconnection or the incomplete electric contact, and which will even result in the electric shock to the user; the wearing between the metallic terminals of the insert socket and plug will raise the impedance therebetween, and the power output of the power supply will thus be influenced.